nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jetfeather
's Talk Archives /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ Hi! Write your messages below~ And for the sake of neatness and sanity stuff, it'd be great if you could add a heading about what you're talking about! Thanks~ Aminy Stuff (Yes, I'm Aware I'm Only A Chatmod) Hey Jet, I guess with Rainy inactive, you're the senior admin here? Well, I think that this wiki's dying a little, and there's cats that aren't being RPed, so... Maybe we should start issuing inactivity notices for those who haven't RPed in about a month or so? We could give them a warning, and a few days to RP their cats before they get put up for adoption/deleted. What do you think? You have been tangled... in the frost 01:29, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Chat Chat, please? I cannot make better signatures than this. :P (talk) 06:26, June 19, 2014 (UTC) JetJetJetJetJetJetJetJetJetJet Firey and I got this idea, that Izaya falls in love with Echostorm, and she's trying not to rip his throat out. You don't have to comply, this is just us being... total idiots. (Mainly me but) So yeah. Think about it? You did mention you were interested in shipping her and Izaya Whoever said "Stick and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me" never had a dictionary thrown at them Good idea, Jet! Twice a month is their limit, right? It sounds okay to me; I messaged Tangle about it too. Rainy User Talk Blog 15:28, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sorry didn't see that :c I'll tell Rainy that I didn't get to see that message when I sent mine Nobody knows me better than me, so you shouldn't be judging me. 15:37, June 20, 2014 (UTC) hey jet its emeraldfire8.i was wondering if emeraldfire was approved yet because there is no check marky thingy next to her name. plz message me back! Emeraldfire8 (talk) 14:49, June 22, 2014 (UTC)emeraldfire8 Jet, Thistlepaw was nearly mutilated by Oyasumi... can you RP Sandfeather in our thread in the Meddy Den? Arigatou! You have been tangled... in the frost 09:49, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Jet! We! Have! Not! Talked! In! Forever! How are you? <3 I miss you. I feel ya on the school thing. Been so busy lately, it's exhausting. But overall, I'm all right :) <3 Jettttt Sandfeather's totally ignoring Sagekit in the Medicine Den. c: Keep RPing there! [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 10:21, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Too early in th esemester to tell bout grades--and when does anyone ever get such thing as enough sleep? :P But I'm managing, yeah, haha. You still online, bro? I'm back.[[User:Gingerstripe|'Kiss '''it 'all 'better, ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'I'm 'not 'ready 'to 'go...]] 10:53, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Been fine, actually! Improved massively in my roleplaying and storywriting, which you'll be pleased to hear I haven't stopped, and I've got a lot more freedom. Hiatus? Tell me more! <3 and Whitekit and Ice---what he is now? Shame...but White should be a apprentice by now, at least 10 moons [[User:Gingerstripe|'Kiss 'it 'all 'better, ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'I'm 'not 'ready 'to 'go...]] 11:41, September 17, 2014 (UTC) YOUR SIGNATURE LOGGED ME OUT, YOU EVIL CHILD. SCREW YOU. XD [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:21, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Hiya!~ Please comment on BBTC Season 3 Week Five eviction on WFW! Thanks!~ [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"'']] 08:01, October 15, 2014 (UTC)